


A Vanilla Slice of Life

by Marshmallows



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallows/pseuds/Marshmallows
Summary: Herein lies a collection of spices, but not the kind that goes in Vane's kitchen. In exactly 100 words each, here are the moments when Lancelot and Vane found time to enjoy themselves.(menu)
Relationships: Lancelot/Vane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Cream pie

**Author's Note:**

> Combination of wanting a LanVane smut collection titled with something "vanilla", and a personal challenge because I've gotten really verbose lately and it means I'm never finishing anything...

“A creampie would be an easy recipe for you.”

Lancelot choked on his sip of tea, “Excuse me?”

He hadn’t misheard, because Vane stared right at him and said, “I wanna prove to you that you can make stuff, Lan-chan.”

Regardless of what he had meant, Lancelot followed him into the kitchen. It was as simple as Vane promised: just two ingredients and a lot of rubbing and kneading. On his knees and licking his lips, Lancelot admired the mess he had made, so full to the brim that he was dripping onto the floor. Cleaning up would be easy.


	2. Lemon drop

Vane had just popped the last lemon drop into his mouth, so it was only natural he would ask to share. They took it in turns to suck against the sweet, savouring the sour taste in their mouths before passing it between their sticky lips. 

Lancelot wasn’t sure when the sweet had dissolved, but by then he had already climbed into Vane’s lap, their breaths heavy, their hands exploring. Everything that came out of his lips was addictive, and with his bitter seed held in his mouth, he kissed him, wanting his moans and gasps to further enhance his taste.


	3. Sakura mochi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to Vane's [Sunrise Hakama](https://gbf.wiki/Vane_\(SSR\)/Voice#Sunrise_Hakama) growling.

There was something erotic about the flash of his forearm as his sleeve cascaded down his wrist. Illuminated in pink and gold, they were knights playing at samurai in the light of the first dawn. As their blades clashed, he could see his breath materialise before his lips.

His cold hands fared much better plastered against Vane’s warm skin, his fingers weaving through his folds easier than if he had been wearing armour. Even when he was felled onto all fours, Vane didn’t break character. Lancelot wondered how much this lion would growl as he brought him over the edge.


	4. Ice lolly

With his mass of raven curls, Lancelot’s ears were usually kept hidden. They were such ordinary body parts, but Vane gulped at the sight of them like he was scandalised.

On a particularly hot day at home, Vane waved an ice lolly in front of Lancelot’s face. Grin wide as he tucked his hair behind his ear, Lancelot licked a line up its length before swallowing it whole.

It meant the inside of his mouth was cold against his cock, making him shiver as he looked into his blue eyes, his fingers weaved through his hair to hold it back.


	5. Sex on the beach

The sunscreen wasn’t important, but he appreciated any excuse to touch Vane’s skin. He needed it reapplying every time they got out of the water, and this time Lancelot insisted they do it away from the crowd. He understood as soon as his hands moved from his back to his chest, and he barely had to adjust his trunks before his cock had slipped into him.

The heat was getting to him after all that exertion and sweating, but he refused to move apart despite being warm and sticky. Lancelot pulled against his drawstrings. Vane should get an even tan.


End file.
